1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gate fittings, and in particular to such fittings for hanging a gate and retaining that gate in a closed position across a gateway. The invention is applicable to gates installed in post and wire farm fences, and it will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention in relation to that exemplary application. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Post and wire farm fences are generally of a sturdy and strong construction, particularly where they are required to retain or control animal stock. For example, in post and wire fences, timber fence posts having a diameter of at least 125 mm are commonly used. Gates installed in such fences are generally hung between adjacent fence posts. The gates may be constructed from timber or metal material.
The work involved in hanging a gate is labour-intensive and time consuming. One reason is that fittings for hanging and retaining the gates must be mounted on the fence posts as well as on the gate itself. Conventional fittings typically involve boring through the fence and gate posts for fixing of bolts, pins and the like. Because of the thickness of the posts it may take significant time and effort to bore those holes.
Furthermore, once these fittings have been installed, it is often difficult to make any adjustments to the gate. Thus, it is generally necessary to remove the bolts or pins and replace them if the gate does not hang properly within the gateway.
In an effort to overcome these disadvantages a number of fittings have been developed that require no more than a minimum of work on the posts and can be readily adjusted or re-fitted.
One such gate fitting is disclosed in Australian patent 585997 (59259/86). The fitting of that patent has a mounting bracket or pin for engaging a gate, and a pair of securing chains which extend from opposite sides of the bracket or pin, and pass partially about a gate post. Fastening pins are provided for driving through links in the chains into opposite sides of the post, to retain the chains taut about the post and so mount the fitting.
A disadvantage with this fitting is the necessity to drive the fastening pins into the gate post. The hard, dry material typically used for the posts can particularly make accurate positioning of the pins difficult to achieve. As a result, it can be difficult to install the fitting with sufficient tension on the chains to securely hold the fitting in position. The pins can also tend to work loose during gate use so that the gate may soon drop from a correct hanging position. In addition, adjustment of the fitting can require re-positioning of at least one pin which, again, may not be easy or quick to achieve.
A further gate fitting is disclosed in Australian patent 506787 (29999/77). That fitting has a gate hinge bracket bolted to a flexible band which encircles a gate post. A pair of angle brackets are removably secured to the band, and a tightening nut and bolt extend between the angle brackets to draw them together and so pull the band tight around the post.
This fitting overcomes the disadvantages caused by the fastening pins of the previous fitting. However, the various separate parts of this fitting are prone to working loose so that the band becomes slack and the gate drops or shifts. In addition, the angle brackets tend to bend under tension applied by the taut band, again causing the band to slacken. It can also be difficult to pull the band sufficiently tight around the post with the angle brackets without stripping the thread on the tightening bolt.